S'not A Kid!
by Neeva Caffrey
Summary: Neals Bad, Peter has to punish him. No sleep, and this con-artist are a bad combo! Warning; spanking! Dont Like Dont Read!


Disclaimer; I do not own WHite Collar...although if I did, Neal would give up Kate and get his ass over to MY place!

Summary: Neals being naughty, and Peter's had enough of it!

LilOwl777

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hate this situation. It just wasn't fair at all. Peter had been mean to him all day long. Warning me, yelling at me, kicking me (ok, maybe not the last one, but you could tell he wanted too!). So what if I was maybe, a little bit bad! Now I was over the stupid brutes lap about to be paddled into eternity! This was Speical Agents Gibbs fault, he spanked me and now Peter does every time Im bad "to keep me in line" according to them! They are both stupid brutes, and I would tell them this but then they would spank me! Stupid Brutes! Stupid, Meanie, Jerky, Hard Handed, Horrible, Bru-

Smack, Smack, Smack, I yelped and whimpered as the spanking started, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, I started (trying) to kick and wiggle my way away from Peter Smack, Smack, Smack "You" Smack, Smack, "do not do" Smack, Smack, Smack, " naughty things and then" Smack, Smack, Smack, " and when punished" Smack, Smack, Smack, "you do not" Smack, Smack, " fight me" Smack, SMACK, "you Understand?"

I shook my head through my tears and stutter out "Y-y-ye-ss", I could barely breathe through my sobs now, but that didn't stop him. He spanked me until I no longer fought, not that I could, I was so exhausted and tired, I was also in pain thanks to the stupid brute.

When he finally had stopped, he pulled me upright into his arms, rubbed my back and tried to soothe me. I tried to pull away, but he was warm and I was tired and upset and he was making me feel better. That and even if I really wanted to, Peter had a strong hold, stronger than me, though I wont admit it and he wasn't letting go.

"Neal, what in the hell has gotten into you today!? You completely disregarded everything I told you, were rude to Gibbs and his Team when he came to help us identify the body, and you acted like a spoiled brat all day long?! Im responsible for you Neal and I don't like to spank you, but when you act like this, what else am I to do?! Really, what got into you?"

"So" I said stubbornly

This earned me four more hard Smacks, and set loose all the control I gained and I started sobbing all over again.

I hiccuped and stumbled over my words as I answered him.

" I d-don't kn-no-oow, y-you ju-just s-seem-eemed s-sooo m-m-me-an an-and y-you y-yel-yelled a-at m-mee a-an-dd ca-called m-eee a n-nuis-sanc-ce"  
Peter rubbed my back trying to calm me down again.

" You were acting bad and Im sure it seemed mean, but I was trying to keep you out of trouble, theres no ex-, wait I just remembered something! Last time you were like this you were tired, how much sleep fid you get last night?" he asked

"No-None....I h-had night-ni-mares" I admitted qiuetly.

"I should have known! Thats the problem, why didnt you tell me?" he asked

By this time I had stopped sobbing and was now just crying silently, I felt exhausted and confused and like a little kid, and I wanted to be mad, mad at the stupid brute, mad at my weaknesses, mad at that stupid ugly vase in the hall we just pas-, wait, when did we start moving. No way! the stupid brute is carrying me like a child, I tried to wiggle away.

" Hey, hush now, Im taking you to the guest room to sleep, your tired and cranky" he stated calmly in his quiet voice he reserved to calm me down. We were at the guest room now. He laid me down on my stomach, stupid caring brute, and arranged my blankets around me, tucking me in, and I felt bet- , I wasn't a child, I didn't need tucked in! Not fair! Stupid brute. I kicked at him and he swatted me once. I whimpered.

" Now stop that right now" he warned and continued to arrange the heavy comforter over me, making me warm and sleepy. He started to rub my back again and could feel myself falling further and further into sleep.

" Here you go, sleep here tonight and get some rest kiddo"

I was too tired to fight, so I slurred back, "s'not a kid" and fell away as I burrowed deeper into the blankets, I heard him chuckle and say something else as he kissed my forehead, but I was already too far gone to hear him and in seconds I was asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reveiw Please! This is my first fic of White Collar, If its liked Ill make a pequal of what he did to end up in this mess! lol..... 


End file.
